everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leakage
A week after user Magus posted his "prize" from the Hybrids, two videos were found in the "Related Videos" section. The videos show the cast in situations that seemed to be EMH-themed, but do not fit directly into the timeline established by the canon videos. The videos had actually been posted a week before the Congratulations Magus video, on October 8th. One is titled "Slender man," and was posted on what seems to be Vince's private, out of game YouTube account. The other was titled "Welcome to the ARK" and was posted to Evan's personal YouTube account. It has since been taken down. Both videos seem to have been uploaded as reponses to a horror movie competion. This led to infighting at the UF forum and the leakage of Jeff's personal site, which in turn leaked the cast's Facebook pages. It was discovered from this leakage that the cast indeed use their real-life first names as their names ingame. "Slender man" in particular seemed to fit most smoothly into the known EMH canon as it depicts Evan speaking to an empty chair in a scene that is directly reminescent of the hidden footage of Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT. At the time of the initial release "Welcome to the ARK" held less in common with the EMH storyline as we knew it, but it did contain all of the main characters of the series, The Rake, Slenderman, purple tape, and direct references to the fitness series. It has been speculated that "Welcome to the ARK" was intended to take place at a much later point in the story. As EMH has progressed the events of the video have begun to look like they connect much more directly to the series, including such concepts as the Candleverse, The Iteration Theory, and Dr. Corenthal being alive. The competition the two videos responded to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16ao5k5ZtCM&feature=watch_response_rev "Slender man" "Slender man" (posted on Vince's youtube called Crash621): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNRk-Du9C9s For a transcript and discussion please see "Leaked Video - Slender Man." "Welcome to the ARK" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3-pkap4SIM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw4Qzw6CzKo Welcome to the ARK. (Re-Uploaded to Youtube) Since the initial leak, the "Welcome to the ARK" video has been taken down from Evan's presumed Youtube page (called SocialOddity, now closed). But it then was uploaded on Megaupload by a user on UF and has been mirrored on youtube several times since Megaupload's demise. It seems likely it is a continuation of the first video of the leak, "Slender man." Fans have speculated that the location the crew is in during at least "Welcome to the ARK" is in fact the ARK itself. Judging from the conversation the crew has in this specific video, several attributes of the ARK can be deduced: *Time does not pass in a comprehensible way within it. *Both weather and planetary rotation (and perhaps even celestial movement) have altogether frozen in their places (possibly as a result of the nature of the passage of time within it). *No humans seem to naturally reside in it. *Light and darkness seem to have some influence on what beings do reside there. For a transcript of this video please see "Leaked Video - Welcome to the ARK.' "Canon?" (video, presumed April Fools joke by the cast) On April 5th a video called "Canon? " was uploaded on Jeff's OOG YouTube channel (called JeffreyKoval) as a late April Fool's joke. Presumably fans are intended to believe it was real. It shows Evan and Jeff fighting in the basement and Vince coming in and shooting them both with a shot-gun. At the end of the video Jeff, Vince, and Evan get up and have a good laugh. The video is in slow motion and the only thing that can be heard is the instrumental song "Sleepwalk" by Santo & Johnny, from 1959. It should be noted that in the tags of the video are "Welcome to the Ark" and "Slender man," and also that the text saying "love, everymanHYBRID" is the same text style seen in the "Hidden" videos along with a sort of time indicator at the bottom of the video, starting at second 01-29, then skips to 1min-1:14. The video's name could be a nod to the audience's confusion over the canonosity of "Slender man" and "Welcome to the Ark." Notes *The opening moments of "Welcome to the Ark" were used again in the final moments of "Twenty-four months," which may further insinuate the canonicity of these videos. Category:Behind the Scenes